passagesofolosfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Mirrastraya: Tactics
Lady Mirrastraya is a long enduring fight that takes patience but speed when she goes into Crystal Shield mode. Lady Mirrastraya when aggro'd will knock the entire party back and freeze them in their places freezing them in a large ice boulder, she will spend five seconds casting Ice Block: Shatter '''which will instantly deal 50% of the entire Parties HP in DMG to them. Healers need to quickly heal the entire raid up to full and get ready for the next part of the fight. She will summon 10 Banshee adds, (20-man 20 adds) which will all pick one member of the raid and have no aggro control but only focus on that one member. All 10 members of the raid (20-man 20 members) will have an add on them. DPS the adds down as fast as possible before they cast '''Freezing Curse on you which will deal XX Large-DMG every 5 seconds for a wopping 1 minute and decreases movement speed by 50% for the duration. The Banshees will have 20 seconds after they reach 50% HP before they cast the curse. Lady Mirrastraya, regardless of the adds all being down or not will begin fighting after 1 Minute of the adds summon, if you down all the adds before the 1 minute mark she will pull. Now onto the real fight, She will deal moderate Melee DMG and deal one of two Spells. Frost Sear which deals XX Large-DMG and slows movement speed by 60% for 6 seconds decreasing 10% every second, or Chill Screech '''which will stun all members of the raid for 4 seconds. Every 35 seconds untill she hits 50% HP she will deal her '''Ice Block attack knocking all members of the raid back just like at the beggining and then using Ice Block: Shatter after waiting 5 seconds only this time dealing 25% of HP instead of 50%. Each time she casts this the HP reduction is increased by 25%. (e.x.) 1st time-25%, 2nd time-50%, 3rd time-75%, 4th time-100% which will wipe your party. After she reaches 50% the DPS race ceases and here comes the patience. She will Shield herself and begin regenerating 1% HP every second for 5 seconds. There is nothing you can do about this, use this time to quickly get the party back up. DPS her like normal while she uses Frost Sear and Chill Screech untill she is at 40%, she will shield again and regenerate 1% HP every second for 5 seconds. Every 15% HP right after she casts her Shield she will cast a raid wide AoE which will deal XX Large-DMG to all players and has the possibility to wipe out some players in one hit. It is important to have a Priest here to cast Protection of the Aegis on all members of the raid shielding them from all DMG that the AoE will hit for. PoA has a 45 second cooldown so it's important not to let her reach down to 30,20,and 10% HP without this being ready to cast. If the Priest doesnt cast it when she does her''' AoE''' it's most likely a wipe. Continue this with her healing herself for 5% HP every time you DPS her down to 40,30,20 and 10% HP for when she finally hits 10% HP it becomes a DPS race again. She will Knock Everyone Back and deal Ice Block: Shatter one last time dealing 80% HP to the entire raid but screaming in anger for 10 seconds, during these short seconds healers need to get the tanks up first then everyone up because as soon as the 10 seconds is done she will cast her AoE one last time, Priests need to stop what they're doing if they havnt gotten the party up yet and shield everyone with PoA to protect against the AoE. She will reset aggro and go after the closest member of the raid to her, She will be immune to taunts and everyone will be frozen in place from the Ice Block for 5 seconds after the DMG is dealt so it's important to have a Tank at least try and be the closest to her so that she doesnt go to a DPS because if a DPS is closest they will most likely be killed unless they are Heavy Armor Wearing DPS. She will enrage and have 50% increased DMG, all heals should be on the tank because she will be hitting extremely hard. Burn her and at last as she reaches 0% HP she will cast an unavoidable raid wide AoE that will kill everyone in the entire raid. =) Rez and loot and you're done.